Child Wisdom
by TheIceRose
Summary: Sometimes, Children are just the right amount of wisdom and optimism you need.


Disclaimer: I can barely draw a circle, therefore, I do not, obviously, own Naruto.

* * *

The blond was everything he i didn't /i want in a partner. He was loud, obnoxious, rude, talkative, arrogant, annoying, and a freaking kid! Nothing like his old partner who was frankly the perfect partner and not to mention a sannin. But he had left so now Sasori was stuck with this blond kid. During the first week of their partnership Sasori realized a few things; Deidara ended all his sentences in "un" or "yeah", Deidara called him Sasori-Danna or just Danna (much to Sasori's displeasure), and Deidara thought his art was better than Sasori's. That last little flaw of Deidara's enraged Sasori like nothing else, even after a year.

"STOP SETTING THOSE DAMN THINGS OFF IN MY ROOM!" Sasori yelled at his blond partner who was currently sitting a few feet away from him, exploding the clay birds he made.

"Our room," Deidara reminded him quietly, not even looking up from his clay birds.

"Well stop with those damn things!" Sasori demanded.

"It's art," Deidara said in the same voice he always did, only this time it didn't have the same fire behind it. His voice was kind of like he had given up, but just said it out of habit. Sasori took no notice and simply glared.

"It's useless. Now stop before I make you," Sasori said. That was another thing he had learned, if Deidara continued to annoy him, he could always fight him, although it did strike him odd that the boy would never fight back. He would just stand there, taking all the blows and would remain quiet for a few hours.

"Gonna push me into another wall?" Deidara asked, as if daring him to, his blue eyes flashed with anger for a minute, then the anger disappeared, and the dull faded look came back to his eyes. For once Sasori looked up at his partner, his hands clenched into fists by his side, his hair hid his face.

"Dei-," Sasori was about to ask what was wrong but Deidara stood up and simply walked out of the room. The puppet master watched his partner walk out, and didn't really bother to go see what was wrong. He figured he was just having an off day, and with that he went back to working on the puppets.

Deidara walked out of the room and into the closest bathroom. He took off his Akatsuki jacket and mesh shirt, setting them down on the sink and looked at his bruised stomach. His ribs had a few purple splotches and his back was bruised nicely. He looked at his stomach and saw a thin line of scar tissue. Looking at all his scars he made a few decisions; Sasori was like his father, they were both mean, easily angered, they both always thought they were right, and they both hated and loved inflicting pain on Deidara, and yet after all the names they called him and bruises they gave him, he still loved them both. Deidara looked at his reflection, something he didn't do often simply because as a child he learned to hate himself. He could never do anything right. At least that's is what he was taught. His blond hair fell around his face and his blue eyes were staring back at him. He remembered something his father said once.

"Such a waste of talent and beauty," Deidara whispered looking at the bruises on his stomach. Finally he put his mesh shirt and Akatsuki cloak and left. He sat outside and sometime around midnight he fell asleep. When he woke up he was in his bed, he looked around for Sasori but couldn't find him. Shrugging he got out of bed and packed up around 5 pounds of clay. They had a small mission today and he needed something to help ease boredom.

"We're leaving," Sasori said simply. Deidara nodded and followed Hiruko out of the cave. They were going to a small village where a Fuderal Lord was currently 'hiding' in. The village was, to say the least, awful. The streets were trashed and the people walked around in tattered clothes. Deidara looked at Sasori before using a henage jutsu, his blond hair had come down and he was strikingly thinner. His pants and shirt were ripped and you could see the bruises on his stomach. Sasori was vaguely impressed, and did something close to the same. His red hair grew out slightly so it covered his eyes and his clothes were faded and torn. He put Hiroku back in a scroll. He wouldn't need it for this. They nodded before going to the place the Fuderal Lord was staying at. Oddly enough he was staying at an inn. The man at the front desk seemed slightly out of it.

"Room for two please," Sasori, said. The man looked up and blinked a few times. He didn't say a word but slowly got up and took a key from a cardboard rack of keys. He handed it to them and Sasori lay down a few bills. The man just the money under his desk and nodded to the two. Deidara was watching him closely, after putting the money away he put half of it in his pocket. Sasori opened the door to the room and walked in, Deidara following silently.

"Deidara? I was, well, wondering-" Sasori tried to think of what to say "-You see, you seemed a bit, well, out of it today and, I was just hoping, you know. That, you were okay?" Sasori finally finished his embarrassing question and looked over to see Deidara asleep on his bed. "Dammit!" Sasori growled glaring at his blond partner, who was completely oblivious to the redhead's angry stares and continued sleeping.

"Deidara, wake up," Sasori called over 8 or 9 hours later. Deidara muttered something and turned over. "Deidara, get up," Sasori repeated himself, no response. Sasori grumbled getting up and walking over, gently shaking his shoulder he said "Deidara, get up," he said again. Deidara moved again and Sasori glared, poking his stomach.

"AH!" Deidara shouted sitting up, making Sasori jump back. "Don't i do /i that Danna!" Deidara yelled pushing his blond hair out of his face. Sasori was still staring wide eyed at Deidara who was holding his stomach in fear and pain.

"I'm, I'm sorry," Sasori said still looking at Deidara with wide yet curious eyes. He watched Deidara wince as he sat up and walked into the bathroom. He wondered what the hell that was about? Waiting like he always did for Deidara he henaged himself into the same shaggy haired redhead he did yesterday and lie back on his bed and closed his eyes. Deidara came out about 10 minutes later and changed into the same boy he was yesterday. Walking out of the hotel room Deidara noticed an older looking woman had replaced the man at the desk. Her brown hair was faded and greasy and her eyes seemed lifeless and dull. He gave her a small smile and she returned it. Deidara followed Sasori outside and they turned the corner and went to the back of the building. Deidara tucked the piece of hair constantly covering his eye behind his ear and his looked through the building.

"Third floor, second door on the right yeah" he told Sasori, who nodded. Deidara turned around and went to walk around for a while. They couldn't leave then go back in three seconds later. Sasori looked up at the gray sky, there was no lightning or thunder, so he could only guess it might snow. He tried to remember what month it was, but it wouldn't come to him. He finally got so annoyed he went into a shop and asked someone. Who told him it was December, giving him a weird look to accompany the answer. Sasori thanked them and went to go look for Deidara. After about an hour of looking he finally gave up and went to wait near the inn.

Deidara had walked off in search of food but found a crying little kid instead. The little kid was a skinny brown haired boy, with scratches and a bruise on his arm that looked like someone had grabbed him and dragged him recently. Deidara stopped to talk to the little kid. He said his dad was very mad and wanted him to go away. Deidara listened to the boy talk about how his dad would hurt him.

"Yeah un. The person I love does that," Deidara told him. "But I still love him," Deidara sighed. The little boy nodded in agreement, and told him that he still loved his dad and he knew his dad loved him.

"Your boyfriend loves you right miss?" the little boy asked. Deidara tried not to laugh. He decided not to tell the little boy he was a guy, and to keep quiet that the person who loved and bruised him was not his boyfriend but his crime partner and that even though he was a boy he was still in love with a boy, but he did answer the kid's question.

"I don't think so," Deidara said giving him a small smile. The little boy looked up at him for a minute before walking over and hugging him.

"Don't worry Miss, I'm sure he still loves you," the little boy said. "I really need to go though," he said letting go of the shocked Deidara and waving as he ran off. Deidara sighed, if only the kid was right, if only Sasori did love him. Deidara groaned deciding he'd go back to the inn now. He went back and Sasori wasn't there, so he waited for a few minutes before going to find Sasori himself.

Sasori growled, he had been waiting for i two hours /i . He sighed looking around, and then he saw a skinny blond walking to him. Anger flared inside him and he already knew what he was going to do.

"Sasori-Danna, I was looking for you ye-" Deidara was so close to finishing before Sasori grabbed his shoulders and slammed him into the closest wall. Deidara yelled out as his bruised back hit the wall. Tears sprang into his eyes but he refused them to fall.

"Don't make me wait brat," Sasori growled into Deidara's ear. Deidara nodded and Sasori let go of Deidara's shoulders. They walked back into the inn and Deidara noticed the lady at the desk had been replaced with a guy who looked in his mid forties. He nodded to the man walking up to the third floor. Deidara took out a small clay spider and Sasori took out a few kunai embedded with poison. Deidara blasted the door down and Sasori went in and killed the guards and Deidara went in to kill the lord. Deidara killed the lord without a word, but turned and had to quickly dodge a kunai, which stuck in his stomach. Deidara had a look of shock on his face as he fell to the floor.

"Deidara!" Sasori yelled running over to the blond who was currently writhing on the floor in pain.

"Oh shit shit shit shit shit!" Sasori said trying to think of what to do. He had never thought his partner would get hurt, and yet here he was, shaking in a ball on the floor. "Deidara, get up," Sasori said looking at the blond ball of pain. Deidara just kept shaking. "Deidara, get up!" Sasori ordered. Still no response. "Deidara get up! Please?" Sasori asked placing a shaking hand on Deidara's shoulder. The blond reached up and put his hand over Sasori's. "Deidara! Please! Your, your scaring me!" Sasori was practically pleading with him.

"C-can't Danna. Hu-hurts too much yeah," Deidara managed to say. Sasori looked down and saw a single tear fall down Deidara's face. He wiped the tear away with his thumb and picked Deidara up, carrying him back to the room. Sasori set Deidara down gently on his bed and took the kunai out, earning a small yelp from Deidara.

"Shh," Sasori whispered to the distressed blond and took off Deidara's cloak. He noticed the blue shirt Deidara wore under it was stained red and slowly lifted the fabric away from the wound. Deidara made a whimper of protest at first but eventually calmed down. Sasori was so fixed on wrapping up the gash in Deidara's side he didn't notice the bruises until he accidentally hit one and Deidara winced.

"Deidara, what-" Sasori was about to say what's wrong, but looking down and noticing the bruises he changed his mind "-happened to you?" he asked, his fingertips grazing over the bruises.

"N-nothing un," Deidara lied. He knew Sasori was gonna yell at him for being stupid and trying to say nothing was wrong, but Sasori was taking such good care of him now, he felt, needed and wanted, and he didn't want to ruin it. He didn't want Sasori to know how much he hurt him. Sasori looked down at Deidara and saw a glimmer of sadness in his eyes.

"Deidara, don't lie to me," Sasori said. Yeah right nothing happened, the boy looked like a freaking human punching bag. Looking down at Deidara he wondered who could ever hurt something so, special. Deidara's blond hair covering his scope as his blue eye looked sadly up at him, he remembered the painful feeling he had when he saw Deidara get stabbed. He looked at the bruises again, how they clashed against his pale skin. His thoughts broke after he realized he still hadn't gotten an answer. "Deidara! You brat answer me!" he hissed. He didn't mean to sound so cruel but he was angry he was being ignored.

"Dammit Danna do you really want to know?" Deidara asked, his blue eyes burning with newfound anger. He didn't even give Sasori time to say "yes" before he started yelling. "It's you! You give me these bruises! From pushing me against walls and hitting me all because I annoy you! Because my art's not good enough! It's you and you're thinking you're better than me so you can automatically push me around!" Deidara yelled. Sasori simply watched the blond yell and waited patiently until he was done.

"Your such a waste of human flesh!" Sasori finally hissed at him. He noted the sadness and fear in Deidara's eyes as he said that. "After all I push you around for you never stick up for yourself! Do you not have a damn backbone? For fuck's sake Deidara fight back! You're useless! And then you complain to me about me being mean to you! Yeah, well if you didn't annoy the living hell out of me every chance you got then maybe I'd like you a bit more!" Sasori yelled. He grabbed Deidara's shoulders and started shaking him. "Your a fucking ninja! Act like it!"

"You think it's so damn easy to fight back?" Deidara yelled. "Trust me! It's not! But maybe you wouldn't realize that because you don't feel a damn thing now do you?!" the blond yelled, and then felt a burst of pain and blood in his mouth. Sasori had punched him right in the jaw and he stumbled back wards into a wall. He fell into a heap on the ground. More tears came and this time he just let them fall. That was it, no more, he was done.

"Fight back!" Sasori yelled picking the blond up by the front of his shirt, he slammed him into the wall again. Deidara made a strangled noise, which Sasori paid no attention to. Deidara had shut his eyes and was trying to block all pain. "Deidara do something!" Sasori yelled punching him in the stomach. Deidara simply took it. Sasori pulled out a kunai. "Deidara if you don't do something I'm going to stab you again," Sasori warned. "One, two-" he paused, he didn't want to hurt Deidara, but he needed the blond to fight back, he needed to know he'd never have that fear he was going to lose Deidara again. "-three" he said sadly pushing the kunai into Deidara's stomach.

"SASORI STOP IT!" Deidara shrieked as the blood started to seep through his shirt again. Sasori stood there for a minute, holding Deidara up by the collar and then dropped him to the floor. He watched in horror as the blond kid he always thought he hated broke down on the floor. "I FUCKING LOVE YOU SASORI HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME?!" Deidara screamed at him, his blue eyes had a look of hopelessness in them. After he stopped crying he took the kunai out of his stomach. He stared at the blood-covered weapon and looked up at Sasori who continued to stare at him, eyes wide. "You don't need me do you?" he whispered. "You can always get a new partner. Well Sasori, I'll take us both out of our misery," Deidara said twirling the kunai in his fingers and the metal tip pricked the skin above his heart when a hand caught his. He looked up and saw Sasori standing over him, looking ashamed and embarrassed. Sasori took the kunai out of Deidara's fingers and threw it somewhere across the room, then he kneeled down by Deidara and scooped him into his arms. Sasori rested his forehead against the blond's and took a few breaths. Deidara had started shaking again and was making hiccuping noises, letting Sasori know he was about to cry again. As soon as the first tear fell Sasori's grip on Deidara tightened and he softly kissed Deidara's forehead. Deidara grabbed a fistful of Sasori's shirt and held onto it as he sobbed into the older man's chest. Sasori brought him up to his bed and re-wrapped the wound he made. He lifted Deidara's shirt up and leaned down and kissed the first bruise on Deidara's stomach.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into Deidara's skin and kissed another bruise. "I'm sorry," he repeated until he had kissed every single bruise on Deidara's stomach. He looked up and met Deidara's eyes, still lifeless and hopeless. He sighed and went over to his bed, laying back and closing his eyes he wished he wasn't so stupid. He lost track of time, but was brought back when he felt something curl up beside him. He looked down and saw Deidara, his eyes shut tightly, as if expecting Sasori to hit him; he opened one eye and mouthed the word "please", which just about broke Sasori's heart. "How can you still talk to me?" Sasori asked. "How can you not hate me?" he asked. Deidara still looked up at him and snuggled closer to him.

"Because I love you un," he said. "And, maybe all the stuff you did wouldn't seem so bad if I knew you loved me back yeah," he sighed wrapping his arms around Sasori's stomach.

"Dei," Sasori paused to think of what to say, but he couldn't come up with anything.

"Sasori-Danna, do you love me yeah?" Deidara asked. Sasori looked down at him, his big blue eyes, his blond hair, his pale skin, he remembered all the bruises on his stomach and all the wounds he had to have inside, and thought of the way he still smiled.

"Yes," Sasori answered meeting Deidara's gaze. "But I'm gonna hurt you Dei," he said quietly taking Deidara's hands and lifting them off his waist.

"I don't care un," Deidara said looking up and pressing his lips against Sasori's. Sasori paused for a few seconds, just feeling the warmth of Deidara's mouth against his, then wasted no time in wrapping his arms around Deidara and pulling him closer. He broke the kiss and trailed kisses down Deidara's neck, making the blond moan. Sasori looked down at Deidara who had a small blush on his face, Sasori smirked and pulled the blond closer and ran a finger up his throat, making Deidara shiver and writhe beside him. Sasori continued ravishing his neck as Deidara moaned and tried to kiss back. Finally when Sasori broke away Deidara got his chance. He pulled Sasori down and kissed him right on the mouth, sucking and biting softly on his lip, Sasori quickly allowed Deidara's tongue in. Deidara rubbed his tongue against Sasori's earning a moan from the redhead. Sasori pulled away making Deidara worried he did something wrong.

"You need sleep," Sasori whispered to him. Deidara nodded wrapping his arms around Sasori's waist and closing his eyes. Sasori looked down at Deidara, asleep with a small smile on his face. He fell for the damn brat after all. He kissed Deidara's forehead before closing his own eyes.

The next morning, when they were leaving, Sasori's arm around Deidara, Deidara saw the little boy with his father. The father was smiling and holding his son on his shoulders. The boy grinned and waved to Deidara, who smiled and waved back. The boy was right, Sasori did love him back.

* * *

I don't know if Deidara's scope can see through walls, I just assumed.

Wasn't that like one of the angst-y-est P.O.S you've ever read?

I think so...

But thanks for reading.


End file.
